1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auto theft alarms, particularly to fail safe auto theft alarms which do not go off unless the car is actually moving without the alarm having been turned off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motion detectors have been coupled to alarms to make auto theft alarms for many years. They suffer from a defect which reduces their value. They are too sensitive. The slightest touch causes an alarm. We have all heard hundreds, perhaps thousands of auto alarm signals when the car was obviously not being stolen, so we ignore them. What is needed is an auto theft alarm which activates only when conditions more closely approximate the theft of a car, so that we will not have thousands of false alarms for every theft. In addition to all the false alarms, auto thieves have learned how to disconnect car alarms, and many thefts occur in spite of the alarm. The alarm goes off, but the thief then disconnects the alarm and steals the car. What is also needed is an alarm that could be hidden in a hard to get to place such as the trunk.